1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shielding cages for shielding electronic apparatuses accommodated therein from electromagnetic interference (EMI), and particularly to a shielding cage assembly for receiving a plurality of transceiver modules therein.
2. Prior Art
A transceiver module is a discrete unit used in interface communication equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,382 discloses a receptacle for a pluggable module. The module is singly received in the receptacle, which provides shielding against EMI. Conventionally, a group of transceiver modules is received in respective individual cages. The need for a plurality of cages multiplies costs proportionately. Furthermore, when the group of transceiver modules is attached to a printed circuit board, it is difficult to achieve a high-density assembly because of the combined bulk of the cages.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,641 entitled “Shielding Cage Assembly Adapted For Multiple Transceiver Modules” discloses a shielding cage assembly for shielding a plurality of transceiver modules therein. The shielding cage assembly includes a conductive body cage, a conductive cover cage and a plurality of dividing walls, which cooperatively define a plurality of spaces for receiving the transceiver modules. However, the strength of the shielding cage assembly at front ends of the dividing walls is limited. After repeated plugging and unplugging of transceiver modules, the shielding cage assembly is liable to become fatigued, and openings of the spaces at the front of the shielding cage assembly may expand. When this happens, the transceiver modules may no longer be able to be securely connected in the shielding cage assembly, and the operation of the transceiver modules may be impaired or disrupted.
Thus, a need exists for a shielding cage assembly for transceiver modules which overcomes the above-described problems.